


the ways that you say my name have me running on and on

by ImGayForAzula



Series: Tomco [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out to Parents, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, same universe as first oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: Marco and Tom have been smooch buddies (on the lips) for a few weeks now.They're trying to keep it on the down low, but the others are catching on.Toms parents are espacially suspicious and decide to confront their son.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: Tomco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	the ways that you say my name have me running on and on

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it should've, make sure to read the first fic of the series before this one and read the tags!

Toms bedroom, 03:00 p.m.

Tom sighed as he let himself flop onto his king sized bed. Marco, who was sitting at the foot end, smiled at him and ruffled his hair.  
"Glad to see that you could make it."  
"Oh shut up." Tom jokingly said.  
"Sorry that it took that long. My dad has been bugging me non-stop, about finding someone to court."  
Marco raised his eyebrows, then let out a laugh.  
"He still doesn't know about us?"  
"No, weirdly enough not."  
Ever since Marco and Tom started dating they spent every second together. He knew that soon enough, his parents would ask him to spend more time with them. But that's a later problem. Marco wanted to focus on now, on the present. Marco liked now, because now he could go up to Tom anytime he wanted and kiss him, now he could hold hands with Tom as he shows him around the underworld, now he could fall asleep while watching a movie with Tom, knowing that he'll still be there when he woke up.

Toms living room, 05:00 p.m.

Dave and his wife were playing drabble at the coffee table, he wanted to enjoy this moment. But his mind kept wandering to the disagreement that he and his son just had.  
"ψ W̴̟͔͋̋͋͝h̶̥̣̳͝a̴͙͛t̴͇͆͑̌͂'̸̘̮̃̆͒s̵̟̣̼̼̈̇͠ ̴͉̊ẅ̸̙̫̣́̿́ͅr̵̝̙͕̚ŏ̸̝̾́̔n̵͎̣̒̐̂͝g̴̹̙̤̺͛̋̊,̵̿̂̆͜ ̶̲̝͋̿d̸͚̹͍̏͑̿̀ȩ̶̪̐ͅạ̶̡͋r̷͔͇̲͐?̸̰̠͖̫́͝ ⛥"  
"Oh, heh" Dave chuckled "It's nothing honey, I'm just a little upset about a fight between me and Tom earlier."  
"☠ W̶̘̓̃̊͝h̸̗̻͑̃̊a̴̢̘̺̅t̴̘ ̶͖̤͍͊ḧ̶͎͙́à̸̢͙̲̞̚p̸̪̄͊p̵̰̭̮͕͛͆͑̕e̸̼͑͋̎̆n̵̻̱̍͊ͅę̶̦̎̔̈́d̵͓͖͇͝?̶̗͆ ⛧"  
Nothing really happened, I just had a talk with him about potentially meeting up with a few princesses from neighboring kingdoms."  
"⛥ Ő̵̢͖͖̂̆͝ḩ̴̛̋͝ ̴̡͔̾̽͒̌d̶̠̖̂̋ȩ̷̤̪͇̹͗̇͛͝a̴͇̦̣̙͊͂̓̅͊͜r̷̤͙̄͛̈́,̷̮̼͈̞̰̽́̎ ̴̬͈͇̹͖̐̆̕y̷̦͉̲̽͐̄ő̷͓͎̈͜u̷̲̬̲͔̩̇̈́͗̕ ̵̧̱̭̑̎k̵̟̗̝̒̈͐͛̍n̵͖͖̤̥̪͐ǒ̵̯͍̲̍̑̓w̶͎̌͠ ̸̦͗T̷͚͑͊̑͝o̵̻̲̯͖̹͗̍ṁ̵͇͚͚ ̷̖̍͘d̶͉͝͠ͅǫ̵̗̠̬̗̃̿̇̊̕e̷̲̙͕̼̒͋̔͑͠s̶̡̭̰̯͠n̶͈͍̍̊̇͐̒͜'̷̙̯̖̣̯̓̆t̶̝̔̅ ̶̢͉̩̑̍͠l̴̹͆̑̾i̶͚̊k̵̩̥̫̩͇̊̽͒͗e̵̜͔͂̒͠ ̸̖͎̖̉̆̃̅́t̷̨̪͔̾̽̉̑h̷̰̾͆̓̎̋ͅͅa̵̛͎̟̖͓̼͌͌͝t̸͉͈̍̉͌.̴͇͕͑͝ ⛧"  
"I know, but Tom is almost seventeen years old! and in a couple years he'll have to take over the kingdom! And I just don't know if he'll be able to do that without a woman at his side."  
Wrathmelior sighed and looked down.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
"⛧ ψ̶̨̦̐ ̷͎̠̎N̵̫̎͂o̸̙̫͋ ̷̣̼͝d̸̹̭̔̕e̷͎̅͆a̴̝͑͂r̴̪̰̓̕,̶͙̳͐͌ ̴͍̹̉b̸͈͠u̶͖̟͌̄ţ̶̙͠ ̶̗̬͂t̵̨̝̿a̴̝̭̓l̷̜͗̕k̴͇̳͂͠i̴̲̖̊͗n̵͈̣̈́g̷̢̬͐̾ ̵͔̒a̴̰͊b̵̩̟̄o̷̖̖̔͑ǘ̶̧̹ṭ̵͚͋̕ ̷͕́̄͜w̷̜̲͗o̵̠͗͌m̵͖͂͋e̷̛̖̗n̷͇͗.̷̩́̎ ̸͓̕D̵̟͆o̵̭̒ ̵̻̊ẏ̵͈͎o̶̩̱̚u̶̲̬͌ ̶̮̒͊t̸͎̑͠h̵̜̬̐i̷̖͕̇͘n̸͔̹̿ǩ̴̭̔ ̵̲̪̈̈́t̷̫̿h̷͙̽ẻ̴̝͈̂r̵̳̔e̶̜̰͝'̶̹̉̇s̷̳̱̅͠ ̶̩̙̒s̶̗̓o̶͇͆m̶̤̳̚͝è̵͉͜ṫ̸̗h̵̖̱̏i̵̢̪̊̎ñ̵̨̰g̴̼ ̸̼̽g̴̡̬̿̕o̶͕͗i̸̫̮̍n̷̳͓̓g̸̥͐ ̶͉̙̌ő̶̢̢n̴͔͆͠ ̸̞̌b̶͕̓͐e̴̼͌t̴̝w̷̗̘̃͝e̵̘̗͐ḛ̴̛̪ṋ̷͓͊̽ ̵̱̠̓T̷̜̈ő̵̡̲͘m̸̢̠͆ ̷̖̾̒ȁ̶̗̺̋ṋ̸̠͌d̶̦̱́͂ ̷̳̣͊h̴̋͜ḯ̵̦͍͝ŝ̷͇͐ ̷̝̼͋̿f̶̛̛͖r̸̘̓̏ȋ̸͚͇͝e̸͖̒n̷͓̰͒ḑ̵̠̃͘ ̵̹̤̍̋M̶͎̣̽ä̷̖́r̵̹͈̓͝c̵͍͒̂ö̷̞̣́?̷̤̬͋ ̷͎̆̈⛧̴̛̫̃͜ ⛥"  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"☠ B̵͈̿̂ě̸̀ͅc̸͖͂a̴͎̒̒ụ̵̎͊s̵̡̓͝ẹ̷͗ ̵̺̕͜Į̴̫͆ ̶̢̓s̴̗͗á̷̢̕w̷͚̋͛ ̷̫̈́͛T̷̬͎͂o̴̳̾̅ṃ̷̌͂ ̵̬͗k̵͔̒̈́ͅi̶̞̎͠s̸̗͔͝s̸͍̾͘ ̸̟̀Ṁ̵̰a̴̢̙͆r̵̹̻͊̽c̴̖̎͒o̸̤̩͒'̵̱̄s̴͙͘ ̵̰́͐ͅẖ̸͈̄a̷̢̋ͅṅ̵̢d̴̩͊͛ ̴̢̄̕i̸̥͆n̵͎̔̈́ ̴̜̪͘͝t̸͖̉̈h̷̍ͅẽ̴̞̼ ̸̖͓̚g̵̝͖̎̐ä̶̖̅ͅr̸̻̆͌d̶͖̎́͜e̵̞̓n̵̤͈̅ ̸̣̫̌ẗ̶̈́͜ó̶̲̖͊d̴̟̒͊ä̷͓͚́͑y̵̥͠.̴͍̽ ̸̖̅Ȁ̵̧̓n̴̳͉̎̈́d̷͙̟̈ ̷̲͋̂I̵̮͋ ̸͙͚̉̊d̴͖̖̾ŏ̸̭́͜ṉ̵̛̐'̸͖̲͋́t̷͍̉͐ ̸̺̄͂t̵̥͎̑̋h̴͍̱͑̊ĩ̴͚̑n̴̯̬̂̕k̶̤͑ ̵̧́͊t̸͖̃ḣ̷̠̗̈́a̸̖͖̋t̵̼̽̚ ̶̤͛̑t̷̼̲́͋h̴̜̳̓̂ä̷̹́t̴̰̱̂͠'̶̠̉s̷̛̕͜ ̴̪̂ͅw̷̛͎̔ḧ̸̫́̇a̵̛͎͔t̵̻̱̚ ̶͇̇ț̸̋̓h̸̙̘̒e̶̲̓y̵̺̍̏ ̷̄͜c̵̢̐̍a̴͓̦͒l̸̬̾͘l̷̟̾ ̶̠̳͗͝'̶̱͆̓ͅk̶͚̿̄i̴̢̼͑s̷̰͚͛ṡ̵͙̥i̷͎͠n̷̮̒ğ̴͇ͅ ̵̠̟̔t̶͙̭͑͛h̸̢̰͌e̴̥̋ ̵̼̍̂b̴̨̘̓ȍ̵̙ỵ̶̒̋s̷̑͜ ̷̩̉̽g̷̱̫͛̚o̴̯͂̃ö̵̩͓́̍d̵̤̈́ṅ̸̪̙̑i̷̩͆͋g̸̟̝͘h̵̯̖̍͘ṯ̷̺͑͌'̸̧̱̽.̴̘͇͘ ψ"  
"Oh... well let's talk with him about it during dinner. Then we'll have some privacy.  
Dave and Wrathmelior heard a door open upstairs.  
"Mom! Dad! Marco's staying for dinner!"  
The door loudly smacked shut.  
"Oh, Shit."  
"☠ L̴͖͙̈́a̷̖͓̓̐n̶̮͑g̸̦̊͝ú̷͓̄a̸͔̖͐g̵̩̭̾̿e̴͔̍͒!̵͓͇̀̽ ⛧"

Toms dining room, 06:35 p.m.

Tom and Marco sat next to each other, with Toms parents sitting across from them.  
Marco had met Toms parents before, they even exchanged small talk and it was never awkward.  
But this was different, there was an awkward silence. Tom didn't seem to notice and happily kept eating his dinner.  
Dave finally broke the silence.  
"So Marco, we've noticed that you've been coming over quite a lot recently. How are you liking the underworld?"  
Marco looked up from his plate.  
"I love it here! It's different but in a refreshing way."  
Wrathmelior, who had been silent until now turned to her husband and whispered to him.  
"☠ S̴͚ḯ̴͕̏n̵͙̉c̸̘̾e̷͙͊ ̷͉͑͆e̵̡̳͠v̴̭͌͝e̴̪͐r̸̼͋y̷͜͝o̶̖̩̓͝ń̸̫ȇ̴̥̤ ̶̺̤̏̊f̴̝̔̿i̴̗̎͛n̴̝̭̂ĭ̶̘̄s̷͓͊h̵̠͕̉̍e̷̲̓̿d̶̺̈́ ̸͉́̃t̴̪̻͐̑h̵̹͑è̷͈͔͠i̴̛͈̥r̸̺̦̿̈́ ̴̥͋f̷̰̭̊͋o̵̻o̷̢͉̓d̴̘̈́͝,̶̱͓͠ ̸̱͒w̷̘̬̔̔e̴̦̠͛ ̶̞͉̈́s̸̹̯͌̿ĥ̴͍͔ọ̶̈́̓u̸̹͕̓l̸̠̼̚d̵̨͙̉̑ ̴̯̒̚a̶͙͑s̴̼̟̋k̶̖̥͊̄ ̴͙̅̕M̵̡̺̍̎a̶̹̳͂͗r̶̞͖͗͝c̸̡̑̈́o̷̞̣̽̚ ̵̧̪̓i̶̗͘f̵̣̋ ̸̟̮̈́w̷̺̿e̵̛̼͍ ̴̭̓c̶̖̀ḁ̴͊n̷̳̈́ ̶̰͎́͝h̸̯̿͛ä̶̙́v̴̤͝ę̴̠̑̑ ̷̝̘͌à̶̡̫́ ̸̤̃m̶̩̎͘o̷̠̘̓̂m̴͕̞͝e̶͍̟̓n̵͙̟̓͠t̶͔͌ ̶̺͘a̶̘̣̓l̷̝̾̒ȏ̵͖͗ǹ̶̠̆ẹ̴̗͝ ̶̼͗͐w̵̫̤̑i̶̮̦̇̆t̶̨̧̂h̷̭̿͘ ̵͉̓T̶͈͜͝o̶̧̔m̶̦̥̀.̶̨͌̌ ⛧"  
"Uhm, yes you're right."  
Dave smiled at Marco.  
"Marco dear boy, do you think you could go wait in Toms room for a bit? We have something we'd like to discuss with him."  
"Uhm" Marco looked at Tom and Tom shrugged.  
Marco stood up. "I'll see you later then."  
"Yeah, later dude."

Toms living room, 07:30 p.m.

Tom sat across from his parents. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty, he knew what this was about. They were bound to find out soon.  
"So guys" Tom nervously chuckled "What's up?"  
"⛥ w̶͖̫̝̦̼͆̆̆͛ḛ̸̩̟͇͓l̶͇̰̜̳̣̇͆̉̄l̶̳͆͗̇ ψ" Wrathmelior paused for a second  
"ψ W̷̻̑̓̐͝ḙ̵͌̌'̸̹̍v̸̯̭͙͐͐͜e̷̙͊̅ ̶̣̘̰̙̑b̴̨̜̜͑̾̿ẽ̴̛̠̯̯̃͐ė̴̦̘̳̖n̶̹͙̪̮̤̑ ̷̢̛̥̰̭͋̔͛ṃ̷̡͎̊͗͗̀ͅe̸̛͈̹̯͊̏̊̆a̵̯̭͒̐̅n̶̫̞̙̞͒̚͠ī̶̤̞̖ñ̶̛̖͈̦̐ģ̵̣̲͗̏͗ ̴̖͈͘t̸̢̂̽o̷̘͋̋̚͝ ̵̱̅͒ạ̷̛̮̾͊ṡ̸̰̏͜ķ̵̫̄͋ ̷͇̥̒̑͌̓̕ỳ̵̡̛̯̫͉͗̇̕ŏ̵̢̺͎̙̆ṵ̵̰͙̙̙͋̍̈́ ̸̧̟̝̈̍̇͑͘s̶̬̫̏̓ŏ̷̮͈̗̎ṃ̴͕͓̼̍̄͗̈́̚é̸͎͇͠t̵̘͗̀̾͠h̸̯̭͇̒́ị̵̗̞̫̻̈n̸͓͔͔̳̍̈́͠g̴̛̖̔́͝.̵̡̧̛̥̔͂̓͜ ψ"  
Tom gulped.  
Dave sighed before speaking up.  
"Well son, I'll just rip off the bandaid. Are you and your friend Marco together?"  
Toms eyes widened while his dad kept talking.  
"Your mom saw you two being intimate in the garden, so we just wanted to know."  
"⛥ ̵͓̠̠͔͠İ̵̡̤̭͉͖̰͒͂͘͝t̴̲̗̹̟͗̊̇ͅ'̷̻͕̯̄̌̚ŝ̴̢̭̾͂̍̚ ̸̳̏f̴̳̹̋ï̵̗͚͖̟͍̃n̶̘̥͚͈̤͉͗͒͌̉̚e̴͈̥͚͆ͅ ̷̢̲̞̲͍͙̆̒̉̏̐i̶͔̣͉̯͍̚f̵̥̯̿̀͝ͅ ̸̨͙̙͔̃y̵̜̠̤͌́̂̃̚͝ọ̴͇̖̽͒̿̕ų̶̨̟̊ ̶͙͙̹͎͘͝ḁ̷̳̺͚͉̌̒̈̀̚ͅr̷̢̳͔͍͓̆̿͌ê̴͇̤͈!̸̢̱̂̇͜͠ ̵̭͐͂͝W̴̢̡͎̦͙̠͗͊e̵̢͙͈̬̿͌ ̸̛̩̻͜j̸͎̳́̀̆͗͂͒͜u̷̮͓̰̍̍s̸̳̜̃̍t̶̜̻̻͇̐́͘̚ ̸͕̃ẇ̴̩̯̺̱͔͈a̴͕̝̒͘̚n̸̢̬̬͂ť̷̝̩̦̘͚͚̄̾̀̍ę̷̢͎͑̍̾d̶̲́̂̌̎̍̃ ̵̡̞̜̭̳̺͑̈́̐̋̑t̵̘̩̻̉̄̈̂̄ő̴̩̙̠̹͓͎͊̓͑ ̵͚̝̪̦̘͔̈́̓̆̐̔k̶̢͎̓͂n̵̨̛̤͈͋̆͂̿͠o̵̞̺̳̯̔ẉ̴̢̨̂̈́͑̕͠ ̸̫̺͆͛̋̌́͝i̷̬̱̮̼͙̐͋̈̿͜ṣ̶͌̀ ̷̜̦̙́͆͜a̷̱̖͕͊̋l̶̛̘̹̭͓͉͝l̴̝̆̑̈́͝.̸̣̳͈̑͊ ̷̹̻͚̪͆̿̈̇͝ ̴̗͇̳̫͒̀ ⛧"  
Tom wanted to lie to his parents, he wanted to lie and then go to his bedroom to vent about this to Marco. But he couldn't, so instead he too decided to rip the bandaid off.  
"Yes, Marco and I are together. We have been for the past three weeks." Tom looked down.  
"So, you're gay?"  
Hearing those words from his father, filled Tom with shame. He knew that there was nothing wrong with liking guys, but in front of his father it suddenly felt like he disgraced the Lucitor bloodline.  
"Yes dad, I'm gay."  
His dad laughed and engulfed Tom in a bone crushing hug, his mother soon following.  
"And to think that we had no idea!"  
"⛧ W̴̧͎̻̓͊̏̓ḙ̷́̅͌̕͠'̴̡̱͖̖͙̔̔͘ͅȑ̶͔̺̂̎ȩ̵̇̐̐͝ ̴̼̰̈́͆̿̉p̸̧̟͖̹̼͎̊͝ȓ̴̡̨͈̦̪ọ̵͝ű̷̧̪͙̥͊͜͜d̵͓̟͙͔͕͎͌͠ ̸̨͚̣̬̠̳̑̌ó̷̯͍̓̕̚f̶͚͖͙͕͛̈́ ̸̠̥̓͒̈́͜͝͝ͅy̸̗̔ô̴̧͖̝͓̰̖̓u̵͕̍̾̏ ̷͇̏̏̊͝s̶̥͙̥̓̂̊ŏ̷̧͙̈̃̐̑͜n̷̥̈̄!̶̞͒͂͆́͘̚ ψ"  
Tom wormed his way ou of his parent's embrace.  
"So you're not dissapointed in me?"  
"Dissapointed? We're ecstatic! You've found someone to court!'  
"⛧ W̴̼͙͐͗̈h̸̜͔͓̓y̷̟̝̲̤͉̕ ̴̼̠͕͒̅̊͐d̷̦̾̾ͅǫ̴͉̖͚̈́̒̽ͅn̴̘̯̞̭͇͆'̴̬̭̙̱͐t̴͇̗̣̹͈̣͂̇̌̑̀ ̶̞͓̻͕̦̓͘y̴̳̰̱̖̭͕̅͝o̷̜̳̫̤͗̐u̴͕̥̣̾̎̇̒͘͝ ̴̥͂͐͆g̴̢͐ͅȏ̴̲͐̅͘ ̴̤̼̞͂̓̌͠͠ű̵̡̲̔̎̉̚p̵̩̮̹̎͋̃̇̔͝s̴͎͍̋̅̏͌̕t̸̞̩̐̋̌̇ḁ̴̳͍̻̒̾̉͝ḯ̶̼̂͛̔r̷̬̋͆̂s̷̜̭̦̉͂̆͛ ̶̢̖̏t̶͕̃̈́̾̚͝ơ̴̢̱̱̺̲̇̏̐̄͝ ̸̰̺̻͓͖̂̍ý̵̢͔͔̰͑̒̃̋o̶̗̱̻͓̽̌u̶͈̱̥̒̃̅r̷̪̾̈́͠ ̸̗́p̸̟͒͛r̴̬̹̟̫̃̀̉ȋ̸̛͉̭n̶̢͈̫̻̳̘̂̂̇͠c̶̡͕̫̠͇͌̍̍͒̎é̶̞͍͈͑?̸̢̦̦̜̮͗̍̔͜ ̷̨̛̮͙̠͓̂̒̈̋I̴̛̖͙͝'̵̢̖͇͇̺͓̀̂͂͊m̵̮̞̱͓̠͆̚͜ ̵̼̖̬͙͍̉̌̐͑̃̓s̷̫̠̫̠̫͇̈́̓̊̓͊̌u̴͚̰̹̞̓͛͝r̷͎̄͑̐̄ḛ̶̃̿͂̏̉͠ ̸̝̠̟̈́̐h̶̨̧̹̬͔͉̿͆͌̏e̴͚̮̺̯̿̂͊̚͜ ̷̖͎̑̊̉͜m̶̰̳̩̠̀͐̋i̷̮͗͜s̴͉͚̦̍͛ş̸͙͚̹͑̈́͝ͅe̸̢̯̯̙͍̅s̵̛̼̊̏͌͆͜ ̷̢̨̜̞͚̇̉̓͂͐̄y̶̬͉͆̄͛̔̃͘ó̵̝̙͠͝u̶͍͈͎͐͐͘.̶̘̦͔̊̾͘͝ ψ"  
Tom smiled softly and nodded before making his way up the stairs.

Toms bedroom, 08:00 p.m.

To say he was nervous was an understatement, Marco couldn't stop pacing and biting his nails as he thought about how Toms parents would react to their relationship.  
Marco turned to the door when he heard it open, in walked Tom with an overjoyed smile on his face.  
"And, What'd they say?"  
Tom looked at Marco and his smile grew.  
"They're elated! They said that they're happy that I found someone to court!"  
Marco let out a laugh and ran to go hug Tom.  
Tom hugged Marco backk tightly, like he'd never let go.  
"I can't believe it." Marco spoke, his voice slightly muffled due to his face digging into Toms chest.  
"Now we just have to tell your parents."  
Marco and Tom broke out into a fit of laughter. As they finally both regained their breath, they looked each other in the eyes. It felt like everything else fell away for a second, like they were the only people on earth. Tom let out a small chuckle, before grabbing Marco's chin and tilting his face up to have him look him in the eyes.  
Tom and Marco inched closer and closer before finally their lips met. The spark still wasn't gone, that magical feeling that you get when you kiss someone for the first time was still there. It felt like years before they broke apart.  
"You wanna watch a movie and cuddle?"  
"I'd like nothing more."

Marco's living room, 08:30 p.m.

Rafael was watching a movie with his wife as his cellphone rang, he picke up.  
"Hello, who is this? Mister Lucitor, how can I help you? You'd like to meet my wife and I? Yes we are free this weekend."  
Angie looked at her husband. "Ask them why." She whispered.  
"Not to be rude, but why would you like to meet us?" Rafael fell silent for a second before whispering to his wife. "He says he wants to meet his future son in law's parents."


End file.
